My Immortal Sacrifice
by Hamie120
Summary: Seventeen years after the end of Love and Power, past occurances are resurfacing in the new generation, and with the end of the Volturi a new governing body must be formed. The Volturi were hiding a dark secret, now released. ExB
1. Chapter 1

_**My Immortal Sacrifice**_

_**Dislcaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the books in her series. I write for enjoyment and to hear the enjoyment you have in your reviews.**_

**Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews to write the sequel. Please REVIEW and tell me if it was worth it, and what I can do to improve it!**

**Here it is!**

**Chapter 1**

_Recap: The vision Alice had must have been 18 years in the future, because a tall and beautiful girl, who loosely looked like baby Catherine, yet too similar to Bella, was holding hands with a gorgeous young man. The man looked closely to Edward, but his hair was a blondish white with blue tips. It was Aaron. The two were holding hands and facing out into the crowd. Bella walked up to Catherine and stood just behind her daughter, forever young with beauty. Edward walked up behind his son and stood halfway behind him, like his wife. There was a large group of strangers in front of the family. Behind Edward and Bella, a few feet, stood the rest of the Cullens in their eternal immortal perfection. The strangers in the crowd bowed their head to the clan, and gave them their trust. Catherine, Bella, Edward, Aaron, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had become the new Volturi. They ruled over all vampires and kept the laws. No-one could come close to matching the power of the Cullen clan. They kept your thoughts, present and future actions, present wants and emotions, and defence against anything that you could try; brute strength and alluring siren beauty all talents and protections that they perfected. Most of all; and important above all else, were the twins. They harnessed the gifts and united the gifts, using them at will. Creation and Destruction ruled at the heart. The entire group was proud, but not cocky, united with love. Their eyes shone blue; all but three. Bella's eyes were rainbows of color, Aaron's eyes were ice blue, Catherine's were fire red with a yellow tint on the rim._

**Aaron POV**

An eternity of high school sucks. More so, are your aunts, uncles, mom and dad attending the same school with you? This year, when we relocated, I managed to suck all of my aunts, uncles and parents except two. Alice insisted that she stay in high school this year, and naturally Jasper wanted to stay with her. Dad was ecstatic to finally get mom to go through College, although a bit disappointed to be away from us.

I have medium length hair that looks white, and it has a frosted blue at the tips. My eyes are a freakish ice blue, but I like it, everybody that looks into my eyes becomes entranced, and it's like they are frozen there, in my eyes. I have a muscular build like my dad, but not as tall. I'm half-way between my mother and father's heights, which is nice. It makes me look more muscular, and with my dad's looks going to high school is becoming quite a nuisance. I can relate to Rosalie how she doesn't like people staring at her all of the time, but it feels nice to receive it all the same.

Catherine is a natural beauty like her mom. She has our dad's height, and that's about it. Her hair is below her shoulder blades, and the color starts out a chocolate brown like her mother's, and it turns fire red as it reaches her tips. When matched with her fire red eyes, she's a deadly trap. She seems to think that it's nice to go to high school, and to have the entire family with us is nice. She disregards how large and abnormally beautiful our family is. She might be a bit naïve at times, but she's all heart. She helps out anyone who needs it; whether it is at school or home, she's always helping someone. Half of the people at school are her friends, but the ones that aren't don't bother to do anything, it's more like they are neutral, but what can they do with such a large family, plus a guy like Emmett that hangs around. Our personalities clash like fire and ice, but we love each other regardless. We are the first and only vampires to be born. Not made, but actually born from two vampire parents (Bella is a half-breed, but still half Vampire).

I know that I am different. We have a transcription of Alice's prediction from seventeen years ago framed in the livingroom. Mom says that it is of the gravest importance, which it will be us someday. It was then that she started to train us, for anything and everything, and teaching us how to use our powers and harness them. I don't think that she'd be impressed if I froze the teacher, killing him, because he singled me out in a class of thirty other students.

The bell rung, finally, and I rushed at a fast human pace out of the classroom full of sour smelling teenagers. Oh, another thing about me: apparently my mother's distaste for human blood got passed down to me; it just smells sour, like the werewolves do to us, we hear the very few that are left pacing around our house every once in a while. I've given them a chill when they get too close; they then howl in frustration, it's really funny to see wolves coated in icicles in the middle of summer! It makes being around humans a real turn-off. Imagine smelling something ten times as worse as body odor from everyone you are around. I just don't breathe when I'm trapped in a classroom with them.

I went out to my car and got in the drivers seat, waiting for the others. I was like my dad in that way, I insisted on driving. The other's don't mind, but when it's me and my dad fighting for the driver's seat he cheats and uses my weaknesses, like taking off for school early and leaving me behind, and parking it as close to the exits as possible, so I give in because of the stench. It's all in good fun though.

Alice, Jasper and Catherine piled into the car at the same time, and I turned down the radio.

"How were your days?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot, somewhat trying not to pry into their minds. Unlike my dad, I had control over whose mind I heard. Lucky me.

Alice spoke up first, apparently having seen a vision, which was apparent through her enthusiasm. "It's about to get better! We were scheduled for a training session once you get us home, The rest of them are already home. No wonder, with Edward driving. I swear, the older he gets the faster he goes.

"Another training session, hun?" Catherine asked with disguised interest. "Do you want the mind-reader or the influencer?"

"I think I want to take the influencer this time, I have a few new tricks up my sleeve. Plus, my influencing is more advanced than yours, but nothing compared to hers. I'd like to cool off her confidence for a while, and if you tried to heat it you could hurt her." I gave her a playful sneer.

She hit my arm playfully. "Ok, but I have a greater chance of winning now, because if I light the forest on fire, he always wants to put it out, forgetting that it's controlled. I then pounce in for the kill!"

"Should you two be talking tactics in the car with us? Maybe we will accidentally leak them to the mind-reader?" Jasper was trying to provoke us, but Catherine was faster.

"Aw, Jasper, Alice, you two would never do that to us, would you?" She unleashed the full power of her combination of her mother's sweet pout and her dad's dazzling eyes on them. They looked at her for a minute and laughed lightly once.

"No, we couldn't do that to our favourite niece, nephew on the other hand…"

"I'm hurt, Alice. You care so little for me?" I played.

"Maybe I'd like to give your poor mother a toe-up, since you have gotten stronger since your last training session. At the end, we will be having a doubles session. Can you two go up against the parents and exit triumphant?"

"Damn right! We are starting to block our powers from our parents, which means that we can disrupt their connection, and strike in their confusion!"

Jasper looked, impressed, to me. "You sound like Emmett."

"I'm working on that. I am working on confusing my voice to sound like Emmett's, and send nasty thoughts dad's way sounding like Emmett. He then glares at Emmett, which starts a fight, and dad usually comes out the winner, and in his triumph he forgot about me and Catherine, she then strikes, and when dad looses, mom looks to him to see if he's alright, and I strike, making us triumphant. I am almost a master manipulator."

"You think fast and thoroughly, but what if they get tipped off? Through someone's mind?"

"They wouldn't dare!" Catherine hissed.

"It's your first win, do you think that it would be that easy?"

"Actually, it will be that easy, except for me and Catherine ordering our parents frozen, and attacking before they can reverse what we have done, it is easiest and most humiliating."

"And we are going for humiliating." Finishing each other's sentences always makes Alice grin.

I pulled into the driveway and saw Edward and Bella leaning up against their new Volvo. (I'm going to refer to them as Edward and Bella, it's less confusing and works better.) My mind already started working at full speed, I opened my door quickly and darted off into the forest to Bella's right, Catherine darted off in Edward's general left direction. They turned to each other and nodded once, then darted off in our directions.

It has started.


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Immortal Sacrifice**_

_**Dislcaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the books in her series. I write for enjoyment and to hear the enjoyment you have in your reviews.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Catherine POV**

I circled around Edward carefully. He reads my mind, and what I'm about to do, so I have to act upon impulse, at least until Aaron distracts him, then I attack.

I bolted off backwards, knowing how much he hates it when I do that. He followed, but not nearly as fast as I was. He was the fastest in the family, followed by mom, but me and Aaron flew past him like he wasn't even moving. It's amazing. Anyway, I saw him closing in on me, so I crouched and pounced up into the trees. He kept running until he lost my scent, then he instantly stopped and assessed his surroundings. I hoped that Aaron would start his onslaught any moment, because I was in danger of being discovered.

Edward crouched, and winced a bit, muttering something about murdering Emmett when we were finished.

"Yes!" I silently hissed out loud. Damn! His head shot in my direction, and he slowly made his way to me, wincing more and more often. Whatever Aaron shot to him next had him crippled on the ground, holding his head. NOW!

I leapt from the tree and was coming down directly on top of him, and he didn't see or hear me. Just after Aaron shot Edward the crippling scene of Rosalie and Emmett, I attempted to close the connections, to which Aaron caught on quickly, and helped me close the connection entirely. After the connection was closed, Edward was still crippled on the ground, so I assumed that he was still receiving the images. Good job Aaron! I silently cheered.

With our connection closed, he didn't see or hear me coming through my mind, so when I landed on his back, he stood up in surprise and tried to shake me off. I had a firm hold, and quickly paralyzed him with Bella's power of suggestion. When he fell to the ground, I got off his back and turned him over to look into his eyes. He looked at me with amusement, and would have shook his head in disbelief if he could, and I wiggled my eyebrows to him.

"You can try, but you can't beat the tag-team. Oh, by the way, your demise meant the demise of your wife." I playfully prodded him. His eyes narrowed and hardened, as if to tell me that he wasn't impressed, and that he was going to get back at us somehow. I giggled, and showed him what was happening with Aaron and Bella.

**Aaron POV**

I heard from Catherine that Edward was down, so it was only going to be seconds until Bella was too. As soon as Edward's mind opened to her again, she saw that he was defeated, but I quickly closed mine and Catherine's mind to her and Edward, so they didn't get our plan. Her head shot in Edward's direction, contemplating whether he was alright and how he got beaten.

Her husband was her only weakness. I crept up behind her and shot an ice beam to her legs. She turned around and looked at me, surprise all over her face.

"Gotcha!" I whispered, and darted back into the trees. I usually couldn't hit her, but I did this time, and she was pissed. She broke from my ice prison effortlessly.

'Plan aborted! I have another plan, that one didn't get her. Keep Edward there, or it will be my demise!' I thought to Catherine, and I was replied to by a curt 'yes.'

If I was going to get her, I needed to hit her weakness. I could effortlessly sound like Edward, and I was working on Emmett. Carlisle is a bit tricky, though.

'Bella, Love.' I thought in Edward's voice and seductive tones to her. She shut her eyes for a second, the corners of her mouth turning up momentarily.

'Do you know what I am going to do to you after this fight is over?' I thought to her again, in the same tone and voice. Her eyes shut longer this time, and I opened a one way channel to Edward, so she could get his location, but not hear his warning thoughts.

'How much I want you?' I thought to her again. She broke, finally, and bolted off in Edward's direction. She didn't hesitate when she saw him lying on the ground peacefully, and pounced on him, landing directly on top of him and knocking the wind out of him. She started attacking him with kisses, but hesitated when he didn't kiss back.

She looked into his eyes, and noticed there was warning, and playfulness in them. She realized that it was a trap, and that I tricked her, but it was too late. I already had my palm towards her, and muttered the words

"Freeze, Bella. Game over."

She hung her head down in shame and defeat. Catherine released Edward, and I released Bella.

"I told you that there isn't any match for the tag-team." I told her triumphantly.

"Alice knew, and she didn't tell us." He sounded hurt.

"She can't resist when I use my puppy dog- dazzling look." Catherine proudly stated.

"You're right. We can't win, and we will have to start doing the same as you two. Cheating and manipulations."

"Yeah, like you could ever do it as effective as me." Catherine scoffed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Immortal Sacrifice**_

_**Dislcaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the books in her series. I write for enjoyment and to hear the enjoyment you have in your reviews.**_

**Chapter 3**

Catherine POV

The alarm on my night table rang loudly, waking me from my night time reverie. I couldn't sleep, so I listened to music and plotted my next victory against Edward and Bella. That is, when Alice wasn't planning on one of her family game nights. Thank goodness that we are vampires, because we wouldn't live to tell the tale of her games.

I got dressed quickly, and gathered my school things, heading for the front door to meet Aaron before we got into his car.

When I got down the stairs, instead I found Edward and Bella chatting, and Edward was playing with the keyring on his keys. I stared at them suspiciously; they were usually on the road a half hour ago to get to the college on time.

Bella smirked, and Edward just stared at me, challenging.

"What's up?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing, just a transfer." Bella replied calmly.

"A transfer of what?"

"Us, we decided to transfer to your school. We wouldn't want to miss the first time through high school. That means that we can go to university together!" Bella squealed, I heard Alice squeal loudly upstairs, and that made Bella squeal again.

"Oh, no." I groaned. My parents were transferring to the same school as us, and were going to take over the transportation issues. Aaron was not going to be happy, he likes driving.

At that dreaded moment, Aaron came dancing down the stairs, but came to a halt at the bottom step when he saw the parents, and groaned loudly.

"Awww, man. How did I know that this was going to happen?" his shoulders hunched and he marched, liberated, out the door. The three of us laughed at his dispiritedness, but also at how he didn't seem surprised that it happened.

The drive to school was quiet, and fast.

"You aren't too disappointed, are you Aaron?"

"Naw, after beating them last night, it's worth it. They needed to get back at us somehow. It's appreciated anyway; high school can be quite difficult at times. It's nice to have backup when needed."

"It's so nice to hear you say that, Aaron. We don't mean to impose, we just thought, well…us going to a new school in your grade 11 year, that you'd want some support. Blood may smell unappealing to you, but there might be someone out there, like Bella was to me, that will smell particularly stronger and sweeter than the rest. I wouldn't have been able to do it on my own."

"That's so sweet. We appreciate it!" I chimed in, warmly. Aaron was like Bella in so many ways, most of which being the fact that he had a hard time expressing thanks and emotion to others. I often helped him out of those situations.

We pulled into the parking lot, and lone behold, there was already a gaggle of humans 'guarding' the entrance to the school. It was a group of mostly girls, but they intimidated all of the other humans.

After getting out of the car, we looked at each other and nodded in comprehension. We all headed to the entrance in a group. Me and Aaron in the front, backed by Edward and Bella, and finally followed by Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Our step was particularly cocky and graceful, purposefully showing up the snobby humans.

We laughed hysterically when they lifted their arms infront of us, trying to bar our way into the building. Little did they know that we could break off their fragile arms without thinking!

I raised my eyebrows, intimidating, at them, as if daring them.

The one that thought she was the leader stepped foreword, assessing all of us.

When she started eyeing my dad, that was the last straw.

"What is your problem, BITCH?" my voice was calm, but in such a way that it sounded more menacing than yelling ever could be.

"You, you bitch." I released a cold, harsh laugh. Confusion swept over her face quickly. I stepped foreword, keeping my family back with the motion of my other hand.

"What is it about me that you have a problem with? I urge you to think before you speak. No one can save you now." My eyes turned to an onyx black, anticipating a fight. I felt the others tense behind me, sensing my change of eye color, waiting for the moment when I would let too much go.

"Everything about you. Your attitude, the way you walk so confidently, your talk, you are such a bitch. You restrict the girls your 'brother' sees if you don't like them, and you're a control freak!" She was just jealous. How hilarious.

I walked up so close to her that I was whispering in her ear. "Our entire family does that for others. It helps us keep out the people who aren't worthy of us. If my family wasn't here, I'd snap your neck for being so cocky. You should thank them, they just saved your life." I pulled back and saw the fear on her face. She assessed my body stature, and must have thought that she couldn't take me on. I laughed coldly at her.

"You think that you could honestly take me?"

She glared at me with daggers. "I know I can. Any time, any place."

"How does that sound to you guys. Should I spare her, or give her a taste of who I am?"

"As long as you go easy on her. We don't want the FBI on our trail again because of the bone shards in the yard again." Emmett spoke up with teasing and threatening voice. I knew the double meaning to his words. Don't kill her, go easy on her and leave her with a few broken bones and a shattered confidence.

"Gotcha! After school, Mother $&!#, in the forest. Bring anyone you want to watch, I'll even take on your entire group here. Six against one. Be here or I will hunt…you…down." I pushed roughly on her and her accomplices sending them landing on their asses, freeing up the door, and marched through. My family followed me through.

"Catherine." Edward scolded. "You shouldn't be doing that to the poor humans. Fighting will lead to mistakes. It was reckless to go up against six mortals, I know you can do it, but can you do it without revealing your powers?"

I stopped and turned to him. His argument was valid. "I am going to do it right, to show those filthy bloodbags their place. Don't get me wrong, I do have respect for the human race, but humans like those hurt others badly, and they can't stop those bullies. I can, and I will. I know that I am not a god, I've been taught that since I was born, but if I can ease someone else's life for a broken femur or wrist, it's worth it, is it not?"

"She has a point there; there was already a girl that got sent to the hospital this week because of that group. They burned her with the ends of their cigarette butts." Jasper spoke up for me. 'Thank you' I mouthed to him. He responded with a 'don't mention it.'

"Plus it'll be fun. Can you deny poor Emmett his fun of watching this?" I unleashed my puppy dog lips and dazzling eyes on him. I knew that if I had his support, mother was not too far behind."

He stared at me for a few moments, his face showing no sign of cracking.

"Please, daddy?" I whispered in my most childish voice.

He looked at me again, and his façade broke with those words. He bent his head a bit and shook it in loss.

"You have to promise not to go too far with this. Carlisle won't be too happy with this, you know, because he will be the doctor to most likely to treat them."

"I know." I started to bounce up and down a bit in excitement. Bella always called me diabolical, since I was born, because of my love for using my brute strength.

"I need another stress reliever. Emmett, up for a fight tonight?"

He looked at me with a glint of excitement in his eyes. "If you're still in one piece after your fight, definitely."

I clutched my hands to my dead heart. "I'm so sad that this family has such belief in me. Beaten by a handful of filthy mortals?" My lower lip jutted out a bit, playfully.

"We'd better get to class if we don't want to be late." Bella said sadly, she must have been enjoying our little get together, or she was dreading the start of class because it meant that we were that much closer to the end of the day and to the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Immortal Sacrifice**_

_**Dislcaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the books in her series. I write for enjoyment and to hear the enjoyment you have in your reviews.**_

**Chapter 4**

My classes were passing by extra slowly. I put my head to the desk in boredom in fourth class in defeat. With my father's mind reading gift, I couldn't help but cheating on everything the teacher tried to throw at me. I read the teacher's mind, and the whole class's mind, taking the mode answer if the teacher wouldn't think about it. Of course, I had at least three other family members with me at all times, so I most likely read their minds. I guess you could call it a network when it was me, Aaron, Edward and Bella. We talked over the answers quickly over in our minds, and finding a general answer if the question was a bit hard.

I guess that Bella was a bit worried for me, because the four of us were sitting in Biology, at the same lab table, talking through our minds.

"Are you ok about this fight?" Bella asked politely.

"Oh, yes. It's going to be a piece of cake. I just have to watch out not to go a bit too far. It's going to be exciting."

"You always did like a good fight, Catherine." My brother teased me.

"It sucks not being able to use my fire on anybody, like Aaron can with his ice."

"The time will come when this will not be a joke any longer, Catherine, and that gift of yours will be of the uttermost importance. Killing another being is not as fun as you make it sound. It destroys your soul and eats away at your conscience. It's easier if you can make excuses on how they deserved to die, but it still hurts." Edward thought to me sadly.

"It's not that I want to kill, it's just that I want to be able to use my power more effectively."

"Your gift is not a toy. Out of both of your gifts, yours is the most tempermental and the most dangerous."

Aaron started to mutter something strange out loud.

"Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire,

I hold with those who favour fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is great,

And would suffice."

(Robert Frost, Quoted in Eclipse)

"Fire and Ice." I muttered.

"Yes, the destruction through ice is also great, like fire, but is more controllable. Fire is harder to control and easier to get a hold of." Edward said through his mind.

"You're right. I need to view my powers different, and with a greater respect. Fire is an equal, not a toy."

"Yes, Time passes, even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me. (Bella, Chapter 4 in New Moon). No matter what happens, the world will continue to spin, and time continues ticking. Just keep your head high and keep going, no matter what. The time will come for you to use your powers to kill others, but for self defence, or to help a loved one. No matter how you feel, the world will keep spinning and time will keep ticking. If you can follow the clock, at the very least, just to keep living, time will bring you back to the surface. Trust me, I know. I've been the one drowning with nothing in sight to help."

The way she thought about it, she sounded worse than sad, like no words would ever describe the hell she went through.

"What was it, mom?" I asked tenderly.

"It doesn't matter now. It was the past, and a grave misunderstanding that almost cost mine and your father's lives. Time keeps ticking, making the present into the past, and the present nothing but a distant memory. I like to keep the past where it belongs, where it can do the least damage."

The bell rang and brought us out of our conversation. I gathered my books and headed out to my locker where I keep all of my school junk. As I was inputting my combination, I saw Aaron bump into a new girl just outside the doorway. She was shy, and kept her head down the entire time, muttering 'I am so sorry'. She was really pretty, in a sort of way, but the look on Aaron's face had me wondering what was going on, because his eyes turned onyx black, instead of his ice blue. I probed into his mind, and found the most appealing scent that ever existed. It didn't stink like the average human, it was sweet and mouth watering. Just looking into his memory had my mouth watering. Bella and Edward were grasping my upper arms, apparently reading my mind.

"You might want to be more worried about Aaron. It's he who she bumped into." Edward instantly strode over to Aaron's location and restrained him, trying to talk him out of the daze he was in.

"Mom? How can anyone smell that sweet and mouth watering? I looked into his mind to see what was wrong after she bumped into him, and I smelled the sweetest and mouth watering smell I have ever encountered. Will he be alright?"

"He might not. This could be a life changing moment. This was the exact same way that your father met me." My eyes widened in horror as I read it from her mind. She was brand new to Forks, and she was walking up to the teacher to get a slip signed, when a burst of wind brought her scent to Edward. His eyes turned the same onyx as Aaron's did, but he did nothing, the same as Aaron. It was if he was paralyzed by the sweetness of the aroma. "I am Edward's singer, Catherine. My blood was sweetest to him than any other. They call them 'la tua cantante', singers. I think that your brother just found his singer."

We were out in the middle of the forest, waiting for the bitches to arrive. I half expected them to skip, if they had any sense of self-preservation at all, they wouldn't show up. Ten minutes late, they did show up, and so did their entire group.

Six of them stepped forward and motioned for me to come closer too. I stood up, bringing attention to myself, and took off my jacket. I had a tank-top underneath, so it showed off my well sculpted arms well. They hesitated a bit before I finally came to a stop before them.

"You aren't going to survive our attack, slut."

"Yeah, sure, like you could even scratch me." I laughed coldly at them, and so did my family, sharing the insider joke.

"Bring it on!" I hissed, and jumped back, lowering into a crouch, waiting for them to advance. Instead of coming at me in a group, the first two came at me alone.

'Bullshit' rang through my mind. Are they that confident? Maybe I could go a bit harder on her than I intentionally planned.

The dirty blonde one on my right extended her hand towards me, for what reason I do not know. I slapped it so hard, that I think I shattered half of the bones in her hand, and I think she knew it. She looked at me astounded, but continued forward. I stood up, confident, and walked towards them. They saw me and quickly rushed backwards.

"_Arrêtez-vous__!" _I demanded of them. I found that using French made my commands more potent. They stopped in their tracks, and stared at me in fright.

"You witch! What kind of witchcraft is this?"

I started laughing, coldly and hysterically, at them. "The very best kind." I whispered back, and came forward with a slightly red palm. I could smell their fear extremely strongly now, and it was intoxicating.

I slowly ran my nails over their cheeks, leaving burning scars in their wake. The girls winced, and screamed a bit.

"Where's your confidence now?" I hissed in their ears.

"Do you believe in nightmares? The ones that hide under your bed while you sleep, and hunt you down and torture you in your darkest and weakest moments? I am your nightmare. I will follow you, hunting you in your weakest and darkest moments. They do exist, and with it comes a terrible curse. You will never be happy in your life again, I will take away everything that you care about, cherish, and hold dear. That is the curse of the nightmare. I seal it with the kiss of death." I walked square infront of the first girl, and leaned in towards her, then kissed her cheek, leaving a slightly burning imprint of my lips. A small whimper of pain escaped her lips. I moved on to the other person, and did the same to her. I took a step back, looked at them, and turned around and walked away. I did not look at my family; I just walked to the car and got into the backseat. I heard Emmett speaking to Jasper in a rather loud voice.

"You owe me a couple thousand, Jasper. She did it, nicely, and did it without violence. She has style."

"I thought for sure that they would have more than a shattered hand, although the burns will do nicely. I didn't expect that, she is gaining impressive control of her powers."

I considered myself lucky that I wasn't getting scolded by my family for what I pulled off today. Who knows, I might still get ragged out. There was plenty of time left for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Immortal Sacrifice**_

_**Dislcaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the books in her series. I write for enjoyment and to hear the enjoyment you have in your reviews.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Aaron POV**

I pouted in the backseat of Edward's new Volvo because I couldn't drive, although, at this moment, I was grateful that they came to our high school. I have no idea how we would have handled those girls if we didn't have their calm and patience flowing through our minds to help us handle the situation. Catherine did it well, and without little prodding through our mind links. Her little scars were controlled, and yet painful. Those girls will not forget any time soon what they learned in the forest.

I know Edward, Bella and Catherine could hear what I was thinking, but I didn't mind. I was so use to them hearing my thoughts, and nothing being closed to any of us made us even closer. Her thoughts while she was doing the deeds were pure, and nothing concerned any of us.

We pulled up into the driveway and into the garage, turning the car off. Edward and Bella wanted to speak to us both in private, and suggested the forest.

"No, lets go up into one of the bedrooms, it's more comfortable and we will be less likely to loose our collective tempers." I said it out loud for no particular reason, but it was true. When one looses their temper, all four of us will loose our tempers. It's like what they tell us about the wolves, for our protection if we run into them again. They all have a mind link when in wolf form, and have very short tempers to begin with.

The four of us made our way up the front steps and into the main foyer. Alice gave me a wink, indicating that everything was going to be alright, and possibly better. I nodded to her and relaxed visibly.

When we were in our parent's bedroom, they shut and locked the door, indicating not to be disturbed. We sat down on the floor infront of the music collection, and turned it on to a soothing classical number.

"Ok, there's nothing wrong, we just want to talk about what happened to the two of you today. It was quite eventful, wasn't it?" Bella spoke first, indicating there wasn't any scolding involved, but more like a lengthy discussion. We read each other's minds, sure, but our thought processes and our emotions and reasons behind the decisions aren't as easily readable. For those reasons, we sit down and discuss things through often.

"Which one goes first, La Tua Cantante or The Nightmare?" I looked over at Catherine, who stared back calmly. She spoke up first, knowing that my event was going to be harder to discuss and more lengthy.

"Ok, I will go first. That was such a thrill! The fear that flooded off of them was intoxicating, even if their scents are almost as repelling as a werewolf's is." She laughed lightly and freely, still remembering the sensations from the event.

"Fear is intoxicating, but it can't top love. When you find it, especially as Vampires, it's magnified and strengthened. Imagine that sensation magnified ten times, how would it feel?" Edward asked her, musing.

Her eyes glazed over and got a dreamy, far away look. I chuckled, and blocked her mind to what she was thinking. We hated being in the other's minds when they were thinking about something personal or intimate. It's common courtesy.

"Now that we've dealt with Catherine for the next few hours, I guess that we have to move on…"

"This is a serious matter, Aaron. The same thing happened to me, and it changed my life after 100 years of existing as an empty shell. That's how I met your mother, and I nearly killed her several times because of her blood.

"It wasn't several, Edward." She argued.

"Let's keep tally then.

1. The biology incident.

2. The Crash Incident

3. Secret Bedroom Encounters (before I met you)

4. The SECOND Biology incident

5. The Port Angels Incident"

Both Edward and Bella shivered at the memory of the Port Angels incident. It must have been truly horrific.

6. The First Meadow Encounter

7. The First Kiss

8. Our first Overnight Encounter

9. Every Blush you had

10. When we get into the James Incidents, it's not only me, but several other Vampires too, so let's count the Baseball Incident

11. The James, Laurent, Victoria, and Jasper Incidents,

"Need I go on? You are right, in the end. It was more like 50 incidents, including the others who wanted to kill you too."

She punched his arm playfully. "There's a lot more that you didn't know about."

His eyebrow raised in confusion, interest and a touch of resentment.

"I don't know if I should be doing this. Let's start with the Birthday/ Jasper Incident. It all happens after that.

I nearly starved myself the 42 hours after you left

-I was too close for comfort for killing myself in the never ending months after you left

-My Port Angels Incident, I went to the movies with Jessica, and ended up in the dark backstreets with her, and heard your voice again because of strangers

-My Motorcycle Incident, cracked my head open for hitting the foot brake when I heard your voice.

-The Werewolves Incidents, a couple times, Jared snapped at me.

-I forgot to mention the Laurent Incident, you don't know the half of it

-The Victoria Encounters, she nearly got me many times if it wasn't for the protective Werewolves

-The Cliff Diving Incidents on march break, I needed to hear your voice again, so I jumped. Victoria was out in the water, and if it wasn't for Sam and Jake, she would have gotten me

-When Alice came down after the Rosalie Incident, she hadn't fed in a while, and I was particularly appetizing to her. So it's the Alice Incident.

-And now we are back to the Volterra Incident, where several hundred Vampires wanted me dead. What can I say? I was, and still am, a magnet for trouble."

"I had no idea that you had Edward, Jasper, Alice Incidents. Emmett incidents are a given, because of the bone crushing hugs he use to give you. Only Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme are left."

"We are getting off topic, Bella."

"That we are. It will, or can, change your life. You must be more careful around humans like that. If she is a Bella-type, then you have your work cut out for you. We learned our mistakes the first time, and most won't be done again, so it's a bit safer for her if you choose to pursue a relationship with this girl. Most likely you will, because they are tempting, and yet I always expected the next thing about my nature to cause her to run away screaming. Humans are besotted with us, they can't help it. If you express interest, she will, more than likely, too."

"Didn't you see what was on her mind when we crashed into eachother?"

"Yes, but she was reciting Calculus equations from her homework. She had half of the sheet completed in her head. Then her thoughts were totally scattered with embarrassment when she bumped into you, complaining about how clumsy she is. I didn't get a true look into her mind; you might want to ask Jasper that, he might have caught something."

"Thanks, I feel a bit less confused about the whole matter. After living with the stench of humans for so long, it paralyzed me, thank goodness."

"You know that we are here to help you through this, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Just don't fall behind with school or your training. It's of the gravest of importance that your training remains advanced."

"I know. Did your relationship really have that many 'encounters' and 'incidents'?"

"Oh yeah. Trouble magnet. It was a full time job just to watch over Bella." he laughed lightly. "But I enjoyed it. It meant that I had to keep her close to me at all times."

I just looked at them and their relationship. How close they were, and tender. Even though they went through so much trouble, it strengthened their relationship.

At that moment I discovered two things.

1. I was lonely, always watching minor intimate moments

2. I wanted, or hoped, that some day I could have a relationship as close and loving as them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Immortal Sacrifice**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

**Chapter 6**

Catherine POV

As I walked through the halls of school, I felt uncomfortable. Something felt wrong, and possibly dangerous. I wasn't usually the psychic, Alice was, but something made me feel on edge.

I rounded the corner, turning down another hall to get to my next class, when I saw those crazy girls from the other day. They had trapped the young girl that bumped into Aaron the other day. She looked terrified, and dishevelled.

I stepped forward, inching closer to the group. I thought they learned their lesson.

"You didn't learn your lesson, I see." I interrupted their torture session.

They straightened up and released the girl, but still surrounded her. They had horror in their eyes. I came up to them, and ran my hot nail over her scars again, making her wince again. It started to bleed, and trickled down her cheek. My nose wrinkled at the fresh stench coming from the blood, but I didn't move.

"Now run." I whispered menacingly into her ear. Her eyes widened and she bolted backwards, falling on her ass. She scrambled to get up quickly, and screamed at the rest of her group.

"What are you, morons? Do you want to end up like me? RUN!"

The whole group started scrambling down the hall, like ants around a freshly destroyed anthill. I loved to see the chaos and smell of the fear radiating off of them. The tortured girl looked at me with respect, curiosity and thanks. Why wasn't she afraid?

"Are you alright?" I asked as calmly as I could, I'm sure that the thrill was making my voice shaky.

"They…just threatened me to stay away from your group, and told me that you gave them those scars, that you were a witch."

I laughed coldly again, unintentionally. She looked at me with eyes that burned with intense curiosity.

"Who believes in witchcraft now a days? Ha, I am no witch. I did give them those scars, though. I thought that they learned their lessons. They didn't, obviously, because of the bruise now appearing around your neck. Does it hurt badly?" I asked, concerned. As I said that, I felt my family turning the same corridor that I had, and they saw me. I didn't even bother to turn around.

"Hey, guys. Come here, please." I said, as I put my hand to my forehead, thinking. The girl looked at me again, curiously.

"What's your name, by the way? I am Catherine."

"I'm Sandi. Catherine is a nice name."

"Thanks. Sandi is melodic, in a way."

"Sandi, this is my brother, Aaron." He stepped forward and stood beside me, studying her. She bent her head to the ground, and she blushed furiously. All of us chuckled a bit, Edward more than the others.

'She is definitely more like human Bella than any of you realize, down to the mishaps you just saved her from.' Edward thought to us. I nodded.

"This is Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. They are my…adopted siblings." I had a hard time keeping a straight face. Siblings my ass, they are my parents and uncles and aunts. I looked at everyone else, and they were having a hard time keeping a straight face too.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. I only bite people like that bitch group. I am actually a calm person who enjoys writing fiction stories."

She nodded her head in thanks.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright?" I asked her.

"I think so, I have Calculus next." Her face went straight for a minute, and she seemed to be remembering something.

"Let us walk you there, we all have English next, its right down the hall." I said with distain. I really didn't like English much. It was all so predictable; I didn't even stay awake during class. My work was already done and typed up, and I handed in the assignments to the teacher as he declared it. But of course, I had a laptop in front of me, with a large bad with a tiny portable printer and component cables. It seemed less suspicious.

"Thank you." She said shyly. We all started walking, her more in out midst. As we rounded the corner, the group was waiting for her a ways down the hall. I sighed, and kept walking.

"Arrêtez-vous." I commanded, and they froze from escaping. I shook my head in disappointment.

"You guys go on; they must not have learned their lesson. I have some garbage to dispose of." I said with my voice already dark. The others looked at me with concern, but kept walking towards our classes.

I walked up to the frozen group. I shook my head, disappointed.

"Waiting to ambush her?" I asked rhetorically.

I took my nail and ran it down, a bit too deep, down each girl's cheek. It bled heavily, but I wasn't concerned.

"What do I have to do to teach you a lesson, kill you?" my voice was heavy with calm, and menace, but most of all, sickening sweetness. Their eyes were large and terrified. I unfroze them, excited for what I was about to do.

I brought my hands up beside my head, and splayed my fingers apart, finger tips pointing towards the girls. I opened my mouth fully, displaying my full array of razor sharp teeth. Hunger and power darkened my eyes to an onyx black color, and I hissed. They scrambled and nearly fainted, but woke their muscles out of their shock and ran screaming. Nobody would believe them, and just to make sure, I followed them. They looked back, and saw me following them, so they kept running in terror. They fell, one by one, in the hall in terror and exhaustion. I put my hand to their forehead, erasing totally their minds. Nothing was left, not even a memory, but doctors would only think that they fell and had a nasty case of amnesia. When the last one fell, my smile grew and my teeth flashed, venom coating them and making them glisten under the fluorescent lights. I looked at her, contemplating.

"You will be special. I will erase your mind, like your friends, but I will leave your memories of me, making you go crazy, knowing that I am your nightmare. If I don't kill you now, then some of my friends will come to finish off the job. You are now officially _crazy." _I whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened in fright, but retracted again as I wiped her memories. I didn't steal her memories; rather, I disposed of them into the nothingness around us. They disappeared, never to be retrieved again. These girls will be forever crazy, and knowing of what I did to them. If they become a threat, I will kill them silently, but hoped that it would not come to that.

I walked calmly off to English class, as if nothing ever happened. My family looked at me curiously, and Jasper looked intoxicated with the rush I was feeling. Soon, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Aaron were all intoxicated with my rush, from reading his mind. I remembered the fear from each of the girls, and it toppled Jasper over the edge. He sent those emotions in a limited radius around him, but large enough to affect Rosalie, Alice and Emmett. Their eyes opened, and darkened, with the rush. All of us looked at each other, and I muttered a 'sorry' that only they could hear. They shook their heads, exhilarated from the rush, almost happy that it took away the boredom of another English class.

The feeling didn't wear off during that class. We all made our way out to the cars to calm down, but instead we decided to go into the woods and talk about what just happened. We sat in a large circle, and everybody closed their eyes, remembering the initial rush.

"I am sorry for bringing that to you, I should have calmed down before I re-entered the room. It was careless."

"What the hell happened out there to make you feel that?" Emmett was dieing of curiosity.

"It was careless, but a good way to lighten up a boring English class." Edward silently piped in, we all laughed a bit. I cleared my throat needlessly to begin my explanation. My family looked at me with love and burning curiosity.

"When you were leaving, I froze them in the hallway to prevent their escape. I created new cuts on all of the members of the group, but I'm afraid that I went a bit too deep and made them bleed a bit. I then whispered for them to run, and I released my hold. They ran from me down the corridors, and fell one by one, which I permanently erased their minds, leaving them in the hall. Then it was down to the leader, and I erased all memories but those of me, to remind her of her nightmare. I am sorry, I went a bit too far, but I can't stand it when humans bully other humans for power rushes. She would have grown up to become a burden on society. Now she will be a burden on the medical system, because it is no longer our problem." I closed my eyes to calm down, and to avoid their eyes.

"Catherine." Edward tried to get my attention. "It was a bit too far, but you may have saved a young girls' life today. And possibly thousands of others. Just try to keep more in control. We don't mind the rush, actually it has been a while since any of us has felt that kind of rush, it was more than anything the surprise. It's ok."

"I think that Emmett enjoyed that the most. The adrenaline from the fight without actually fighting." Jasper joked.

When my family joked after a matter like this, it meant that all was forgiven. I relaxed and laughed with them.

Our family is unbreakable, our bond is strong. The shadow or whatever I can feel encroaching upon us, will not break us apart. Of this I swear.


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Immortal Sacrifice**_

_**Dislcaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the books in her series. I write for enjoyment and to hear the enjoyment you have in your reviews.**_

**Chapter 7**

**Aaron POV**

More Vampires are disappearing from the southern United States region. Before, it was beginning in the Latin American region. We were all prepared this time, and they are still disappearing like before, if not worse. Something has to be done, and quickly. The mortals will start to get suspicious if they look too closely.

Carlisle is concerned, he has friends in the Latin American region, and contact with them disappeared about two weeks ago. We all know what happened, and they will not be contacting us again.

Catherine's acting funny lately. She prefers solitude, and feels something like paranoia, from what I can hear. She feels something getting close, and it's dangerous. It only started since the end of the Volturi, and it has made me suspicious.

Oh, what a glorious Saturday. No school, no stinking humans, and no trouble. Except Alice. From what I can tell through our bond, Edward is sensing something funny from Alice, likely one of our family game nights. I wonder what it is this time. None of us have any idea what it is, and it bothers me not being able to know what is going on in my surroundings.

From what I've heard, Aro of the Volturi is still alive. Maybe if I went and asked him about what happened, and what this is, we can stop it. Maybe. But I'd need help. Lots of help.

I was sitting by my dad's piano again. He taught me how to play, and I enjoyed doing some of Bach's piano pieces more than others. My fingers magically swept over the keys, and I didn't even have to think about it.

Someone sat down on the piano bench beside me, and I moved over subconsciously, using the upper ranges of keys in the same melody. I think that it was Edward, because he was playing along side me, in the lower keys. It sounded magnificent, with out speed and precision. We ended the composition together, and he automatically launched into the next piece. I recognized it instantly, it was Bella's Lullaby. I played along side him, and everyone gathered, listening to the song. Everyone seemed to be on the verge of tears, and was applauding. Alice took advantage of the moment, and sprung our plans upon us.

"IreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallywanttohaveagameofIfYouHadToChoose!! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!!!!"

I barely caught all of her sentence myself, with my vampire hearing.

"Sure, Alice, but only because I know we can't get out of it and that you've already seen it happen, and what we do to avoid it. It's pointless to run." We all groaned in unison at another round of one of Alice's games. But it might lighten the depression that has settled over the house lately.

"Who has to go first Alice?" I asked boldly.

"I'll get to that, it depends." There was a mysterious glint in her eyes, which I didn't like.

"What are you going to do, Alice?" I said, suspiciously.

"Nothing, it's a fair game, honest. And you all will love it too. Who wants to go first? Don't everybody jump up at once." She said in one of her sweetest tones. Something about it made me think twice about going first, or going, in general, at all.

Emmett, always the fool, raised his hand boldly, thinking that it was going to be another easy game like monopoly. Alice never did anything easy.

"Here are the cards, and here are the chips." Alice introduced as she pulled things out of a regular sized game box. She had a smaller box about one-fourth the size of the bigger box, and a bag of blue-plastic chips. "You draw a card, choose one of the two questions to answer, put either the A or B card forward, depending upon your answer, and read the question for everyone else to guess what your answer is. After, right answers are paid out from the 'bank', and wrong answers are collected from the bets you placed, which correspond to how sure you are of your answer. If you get the question wrong, you can debate it over, using the sand timer." And she pulled the sand timer out of the box. It seemed simple enough. Debates tend to get hot with this family, but it'll be fun to spend an entire weekend debating in a game. We don't usually stop until we all are content with the debate results.

We sat at the dining room table, with the box of cards at the middle. Alice quickly distributed the chips, giving us each five.

"Since there are so many of us, we are only getting five chips each. Bet to collect more tokens. Thirdly, no cheating!! The mind links are to be closed! Got it?"

I nodded my head once, and fluttered my eyes closed for an instant, and I visibly saw Edward's face fall. "Yeah, he'd be the winner, hands down, if he could cheat. No contest."

"It has to be fair, so no cheating and no complaining." I piped in, just to annoy him.

Alice motioned for Emmett to pull out his card first. He read over the card, and confusion swept over his face as he thought over the question, but his face suddenly lit up, so I assume that he read the second question. He laughed, and slid a card forward.

"Like this is going to be hard." He mocked.

"Read the question to us, Emmett." Alice sounded a bit annoyed.

"Oh, and Alice, no future seeing either. If I can't read, you can't see." Edward's head motioned to me and Catherine, and Catherine shut off Alice's 'sight'.

"It's only fair." She muttered, obviously disappointed.

"Ahem!" Emmett tried to get our attention. We settled visibly, and waited for him to read the question.

"You are given the choice of eating only one kind of food for your entire lifetime. If you had to choose… would you rather eat:"

Incredibly delicious food which is only minimally nutritious, or

Bland and ordinary tasting food which is highly nutritious?"

I actually laughed at the question. We couldn't eat food in general, and we don't digest it, so nutrition is useless to us, but this is Emmett. We all slid our cards forward, and bet. Emmett turned his card over, and lone-behold, it was (A).

"5 chips for me!" I sang happily. I looked around the table, and everyone got it right.

Rosalie went next, and everyone was tied.

"If you had to choose…would you rather your mate be

drop dead gorgeous but have below average intelligence, or

Ordinary looking but brilliant?"

Considering this was Rosalie, and the fact that she liked her Emmett brain dead so that she could manipulate him easier, this should be easy. I slid my (A) card forward.

Even without Alice's vision, and Edward, Bella and Catherine's mind reading, I still got the question right. So did everyone else.

"I like my Emmett just the way he is. Stupidity and all." Rosalie stated proudly. Emmett had a proud look on his face, that is, until he clued in to what Rosalie actually said.

"Stupid?"

"Yes, stupid Emmett. You are stupid."

"But it's your stupidity that makes you cute." Bella spoke up, hugging her brother.

"At least someone likes me." Emmett teased in a pouty voice.

I accidentally slipped on my grip of everyone's powers, and they were restored temporarily. Alice froze from a vision, along with the four of us reading her mind.

_A bright, full, yellow moon hung high in the midnight black sky. A group of vampires laughed and teased eachother at a dining room table, playing a game of some sort. Moonlight shone through the windows and helped to illuminate the room, which had very little lighting. I recognized it as our family, playing this game. Catherine froze in her chair in mid-laugh. I froze next, staring at Catherine, looking at her. Edward and Bella froze next, sensing something wrong with the children. Alice froze in her chair, having a vision. Anxiety rose highly at the panicked state of several of the family members. Catherine started crying out of nowhere._

"_You can't cry, Catherine." Edward spoke up, cautiously._

"_Something's wrong. Something's coming." She said between breaths._

"_What's coming?" Carlisle said, just coming through the door from hunting._

"_I don't know." Catherine answered unhappily and frustrated. Alice broke out of her trance._

"_I do know." She said, gravely._

"_What is it, then?" we all asked her._

"_The shadow. Something from the Volturi. We have to find Aro and discover what it is as soon as possible so that we can defeat it."_

"_The Volturi? I destroyed it years ago." Bella said, confused._

"_Something that they were hiding, they weren't so large for anxiety reasons. They were hiding something horrible, I don't know anything else."_

"_The shadow." Catherine said gravely. "I've felt its immanent approach for years, but it's only lately that I've felt its influence affecting me. That's what's responsible for the deaths of the immortals around the world._

"_We are going to do something." I said bravely. Everyone around the table nodded their heads, some more hesitant than others._

"_We started it," Catherine began._

"_And we finish it." I ended for her._

We all looked around the table at eachother.

"The time has come. We can not stall any longer. Our future lies before us." Alice states sadly. We stood up from the table and reflected upon the vision that Alice had seventeen years ago. I hope that our training is enough, because that's all that's going to keep us alive right now.


	8. Chapter 8

_**My Immortal Sacrifice**_

_**Dislcaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the books in her series. I write for enjoyment and to hear the enjoyment you have in your reviews.**_

**Chapter 8**

Catherine POV

"Where would Aro be right now?"

"Maybe he retreated back to Volterra, to try to piece back together his now broken empire."

"It's the best lead we have" The parents were trying to figure out a plan of some type. Aaron and I were sensing the environment around us for any changes, anything that could help us.

"Volterra it is." And we all scrambled out the door for our respected cars, and headed for the airport. Aaron and I went with Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle in Carlisle's Mercedes, while Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper crammed into Bella's Mustang. We sped off for the airport, racing, and maintaining communication between the cars with our mind link. It was quite useful for situations like this, really.

Once we were in the walls of Volterra, we actually opened our eyes. The city was deteriorating quickly, and violence seemed out of hand. The once safest city for mortals seemed to be the least safe for them now. Blood pools stained the roads, and death hung over the city like a plague. Both mine and Aaron's noses crinkled in disgust from the stench of human blood.

We ran at vampire speed through the quiet city, willing the awful images and scenes from our minds. A few things ran through Bella's mind in a jumble.

_The last time that I saw this city, it looked horrible enough. Now it's like a nightmare, if it wasn't for Edward beside me, I don't think I could be here. Too many horrible memories._

I didn't try to pry, but I knew that our family had quite the history with the Volturi in the past, before they were destroyed.

When we made our way into the Castle itself, Vampires of all sorts were scattered about, lost and chaotic. Aaron and I looked at each other, knowing what needed to be done.

We walked to the front of the main room, where the three thrones sat empty, deserted and ghostly. Once we stood up infront of the Thrones, all vampires in the room froze and looked up to us. We called, rather loudly, for all beings in the castle to make their way to this grand, large and ghostly room.

The rest of the Cullens sat on the steps, looking up at us, and also guarding us from everyone else in the room.

"This chaos has to stop! This was once a large and glorious city, what has happened? You lost the leaders, and all hell breaks loose! You act like the weak humans, lost without guidance! Enough, I say! Do you feel the shadow approaching?! Surely you've heard of the many deaths and disappearances among our kind! This shadow is the result! My family and I are going to deal with it, but we need to prevent any other deaths. We need to band together before too many others are killed for our stupidity, when we could have prevented it!"

The crowd cheered around me, and order finally made itself known. Rows started forming, like an army, and the many vampires infront of us looked at us like leaders.

"Can we trust you with missions, to be done in small groups?" Aaron spoke in normal voices, but with authority and calmness that I haven't seen in him before.

"Yes!" the crowd cheered out quickly and authentically.

I looked down at the rest of our family, who looked at us with love and pride. "We need to split everyone up according to gifts, and then according to how strong that talent is, like mind reading by touch or distance, every thought or just current ones. Can we do this?" I asked our family. They nodded and started to line up infront of the rows, facing the crowd. Aaron and I joined them, when we started filing through the gifts and sorting them.

A week and a half later, every vampire in Volterra was sorted according to their powers. We took an individual from each group to be made into smaller groups to be sent out around the world, to gather the rest of the Vampires that lived in isolation, and weren't attacked by the shadow next.

Each group was color co-ordinated, thanks to Alice, so we could tell everyone apart. We all gathered in the main room again, to address them before they went about their missions.

"Everyone, we have some things to go over before you leave. One question, has anyone seen Aro, one of the previous Volturi leaders, since its destruction. We need to see him, and know he's alive."

The crowd erupted into chatter and chaos again. I clapped my hands twice, and everything quieted down. "Just come forward to tell us if you have any information, it is vital to our survival that we see him!"

Five vampires walked forward in the crowd, and stopped infront of us.

"We have seen him. Two weeks before your arrival, he stopped by here for a while, and left again. I think he comes back here to refresh, and to rest form whatever he has been doing." He then stepped back into the crowd. I thanked him, and a young woman came forward next.

"I hear from family members in the north-western united states region that Aro has been spotted, pacing, and searching for something there." I looked over to my family, wondering what Aro could be looking for. The woman walked back into the crowd. The rest of them said the same thing, that he comes back to the castle to refresh, and that he's spotted in north-western USA.

We have to find him before something happens.


	9. Chapter 9

_**My Immortal Sacrifice**_

_**Dislcaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the books in her series. I write for enjoyment and to hear the enjoyment you have in your reviews.**_

**Chapter 9**

Aaron POV

I was running through the forests in the north-western portion of the United States, scouring, with my vampire talents, for Aro. All of out family divided into pairs, making 5 groups divided up among the portion, looking for Aro.

Catherine and I chose to be in one group, seemingly, everyone paired into their respective couples. We worked best together, but nothing could top Edward, Bella, Catherine and I together.

It's been several days of looking, and I was getting tired. We made our way back to the house, done searching our allotted land to filter, and collapsed into the couch.

When I heard footsteps come through the front door, and stop in the livingroom entryway, I assumed it to be one of the family members returning, like we did. Why didn't I check?

"Catherine, Aaron." Someone strange said affectionately.

My head bolted up, and looked into the blood red eyes of Aro.

"Aro, we've been looking for you."

"Have you now? Finishing the job your parents started?"

"No. We need to ask you about the shadow covering the land, and killing the Vampires in masses."

"Yes, the Nightmare Shadow. I was afraid of that." He murmured.

"N…nightmare?" Catherine shuddered.

"Yes, the Nightmare Shadow. It is an ancient being that shape shifts, and much like our vampirism, it sucks the life out of living things, but unfortunately, their diet contains mostly Vampires, it has been known to survive occasionally on Animal meat, how it sucks the entire carcass dry of everything but it's bones. We don't know what it is, only that it was captured by a great hero long ago."

"Do you remember the story? Can you recount it to us? We want to destroy it, once and for all, and stop it from killing anymore of anything."

"Yes, I will try. It has been quite some time since I have heard it, I will try."

"_It started off in the Dark Ages for our kind; alongside Witch Hunts, the Vampire Scourge drove the people insane in their minds, watching every shadow, every whisper they heard, everything that happened to them was due to Witch or Vampire._

_Our kind deserved that kind of treatment, though. We lived in fear, hiding in the shadows in the forests and the hidden and deserted parts of the cities, feeding from those unfortunate enough or stupid enough to stay off of the allotted trails, or travel the cities at night. We had no idea that living on anything else was possible, and what little blood we got was precious, for humans were far and few between._

_Our kind was small in numbers, but we rapidly multiplied when we could. You see, a shadow hunted us down. It took the look of a human, Vampire, Werewolf, Witch, anything that it wanted to be, even the areas that we thought our only safe area. Our mates could have been the shadow, and therefore, we were as panicky as the poor humans. It fed off of us, our blood, our venom, and our eternal beauty. It sucked the immortal soul out of us, and left nothing but what our body would have looked like if we weren't Vampire. If we were quite old, like Carlisle, Marcus, Caius and I, our bones would have instantly turned to dust for being so old, so not many of the Vampire corpses were left intact. What ones were intact, we destroyed when we found them, out of respect, and to hide our hiding places from the humans._

_The humans would have never known about our existence if not for the wolf-man, who was once a brother to our kind. We lived and hid along side each other, them eating the remains to whatever we didn't use. Yes, they use to eat the human carcasses that we killed. They gave our secret away to the humans, so we were hunted down like monsters. After the shadow slowed down it's killing spree, and we were getting better at hiding, We informed the wolf-man's role in the human killings._

_A large hunt ensued for the wolf-man, and they were nearly hunted down to extinction, but one pack managed to convince the humans that they were their protectors, and would never do something like that. Those gullible humans believed them!_

_They made an effort to change their diet, for their safety with the humans, to other animals and the humans' food. They only ate when in human form, forcing themselves to eat the humans food, and only turning when the need be, to avoid suspicions._

_The war between our two kinds started, because they betrayed their brothers, the Vampires, and killed each other when seen, we even hunted them down and killed entire packs to ensure certain areas were clean of their nuisance._

_One day, Marcus, Caius and I met from running from another recent attack from the Nightmare Shadow. After more than 300 years of dormancy from it, it took us all by surprise, and nearly killed us all._

_A young Vampire completed our group, it was a male, and seemingly had no gift. We only call him the hero, because he is the only one who could vanquish the shadow. He sacrificed his life for his love, one of the most beautiful beings that anyone has ever lied eyes upon. The monster stole his soul, the essence of our beings, and left nothing but the carcass. But the monster got sucked into the empty body of the hero, and got locked in there. _

_His love begged for us to kill her, for she pleaded that she couldn't live without him, much like your parents did. The only difference being that we granted her request, and burned her alive after decapitating her._

_We took the body of the hero, fearing a release of the Shadow, back to a remote part of Italy, where Marcus came from originally, and built a castle with what little money we did have, and we built it up; being Vampires and living for eternity we managed to gather grand amounts of money, and built up the Castle to the point that it is today. We locked the body in a room that could never be entered, even by our kind, or so we thought. Somehow, that Nightmare Shadow escaped it's imprisonment, and took the body of the hero with it. Now it can shape shift, taking humanoid forms, including Vampire, werewolf and human, all three being forms of the human and vampire that he was._

_Now something must be done, and I have no strength left within Volterra left to fight such a being. If someone does not stop it, every shred of life on this planet will cease to exist._


	10. Chapter 10

_**My Immortal Sacrifice**_

_**Dislcaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the books in her series. I write for enjoyment and to hear the enjoyment you have in your reviews.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Catherine POV

My mind was still reeling from the story about the Nightmare Shadow that Aro told us. My mouth worked quicker than my brain, as always.

"Aro, my family will deal with this Nightmare Shadow once and for all."

"How do you plan on doing it? You are so young."

"Together, 'creation and destruction, the right and left hands of god', fire and ice, with our family's love and support, we are going to rid this thing once and for all.

"Do you have a plan for that?"

"None that I care to share out loud. It's too complicated."

Aaron finally spoke up. "Alice has already seen its defeat by our family, 18 years ago."

Aro looked wide eyed. "What!?! Your family knew about this and didn't bother to tell us? We could have dealt with it easily as the Volturi!"

"Calm, Aro. Alice had no idea what it meant, it was confusing and dark, mixed with plenty of emotions."

"Her visions are subject to the changes of the decisions of those involved." He argued.

"This was one of the rare visions she sees, where it is already set in stone, and we have been preparing for this since we were born."

"Where is the rest of your family, by the way?"

I closed my eyes and pulled on our link between us and the parents. I was greeted by both Edward and Bella's mental voices.

"Hello, dear Catherine." Bella welcomed me. "What seems to be the problem?"

"We have Aro, and he has already told us about the 'Nightmare Shadow', as he calls it."

I recalled the story that Aro told us, with inputs from Aaron, to them through the link.

"Why hasn't anyone ever heard this story before?" Edward asked us, concerned.

"It was in the very beginning, apparently just Marcus, Aro, Caius and the hero were involved, and kept their dirty secret of the real reason of existence for the Volturi hushed."

"Do you think…" Edward trailed off, and I was unable to hear anything else from him.

"Bella? Is he alright? He just cut off!"

"He's fine, actually, he's slumped by a tree with a lost and distanced look on his face. He just needs time to sort out his thoughts."

"I have a funny feeling that this is going to end in hurt and sacrifice." I told them, against my better decisions.

"Has anyone of you ever heard about that story about our histories with the wolves before?"

"No. I was quite bitter about the feud Vampires and Werewolves have against each other, but since they tried to take my babies, I have been quite an activist for their destruction. That story does make sense, when you think about it."

"Before Aro gets anymore impatient here, he wanted to see you and the rest of the family. Where are you two?"

"Edward is currently calling the rest of the family with the current news and trip, and I am on my way there. I don't want you two alone. The more of us there are, the stronger we are."

"I agree, but he doesn't want to fight. He seems tired somehow."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Aro? Bella will be here in 20 minutes, along with Edward. The rest of the family are behind them and will arrive as soon as they can."

"Excellent. May I ask how you know?"

"We have a mental connection. We can read everything about each other, even block each other and those around us. Our powers are greater with the four of us, parents and children, but are already strong enough to protect ourselves against anything that comes our way, while we are solitary, and it doesn't wane our strength at all. We are all but immune to the humans' blood, it smells like the werewolf blood does, except for our respected 'tua cantante's,' right Aaron?"

"Unfortunately." He murmured.

"What power! It is intoxicating!" Aro whispered with a gleam in his eyes.

I held up my right hand, palm upwards, and a tiny white fireball formed in my palm. My eyes turned the color of my fireball. Aro stared at me with wide eyes and a gasp. Aaron faced his hands together, his shoulder length apart, and a horizontal icicle formed between his outstretched palms. Aro backed up once, and stared at us. In one swift movement, Aaron clapped his hands together and spread them twice as fast, sending ice shards everywhere. I just engulfed myself with a fireball shield that melted all of his ice shards before they came near me.

"You manipulate your respective elements as well! I have seen nothing like it!" There was something on his face that I couldn't quite place, and his mind was too muddled to get anything concrete from.

"Hello Aro." Bella exclaimed as she and Edward entered through the door to our house.

"Dear Isabella! How have you been? I hope that we can put the…incident…from our past behind us, shall we? The children have quite the promise."

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, I just shrugged my shoulders. "So I told him, what's the big deal? He's involved now too. Should we tell him the other news?"

"Go ahead. Carlisle is on his way."

"Aro, we went back to Volterra and saw the chaos that inhabited there, on our quest to seek you out. We got the Vampires who were there together, and shipped them off in groups to search for the remaining Vampires in the world. I told them to bring them back to Volterra, where my family planned on keeping them safe from the Shadow Nightmare so that no more get hurt.

"I tried to order the chaos a few times, but there was still too much chaos and fear."

"Aro, why do you seem so…tired? Like you gave something up?" Bella asked him.

"My dear, that's because I did. The holy terror is unleashed again and I can do nothing to stop it, just like last time. I thought that I could prevent it if it ever happened again. Lone behold, no such luck. I fear the past is about to repeat itself again."

"We are different, stronger…"

"My dear Catherine, it is not the physical gifts or strength that really matters. The only thing that can make a difference is the heart, and the mind. It's the thought that counts, not how devastated you make the Shadow."

"What are you talking about Aro?"

"You'll find out before this is all over, dear Catherine, you'll find out."

Something in the back of my head that it was going to be much worse than Aro let on. I use to say that nothing could rip us apart, and I fear that this shadow could do exactly that. Another voice also tells me that it is going to take an Immortal Sacrifice, like the hero, to stop the blood thirsty Shadow Nightmare. My own personal Nightmare. Was this a punishment for the deeds that I have done, and the way of thinking? I only fear the worst.…


	11. Chapter 11

_**My Immortal Sacrifice**_

_**Dislcaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the books in her series. I write for enjoyment and to hear the enjoyment you have in your reviews.**_

**Chapter 11**

Aaron POV

Aro had left a while ago, and Carlisle and he had a lengthy discussion. He was also glad to hear that he could have his old chambers back in Volterra without fearing for his safety. The Vampire teams that we sent back are about 22.5 completed and now have set up a safety perimeter around Volterra. Among our kind, Volterra is the only place that they know is safe now, from the plague of death. Many are thankful for our help, others are bitter, saying that it is none of our business, but I disagree. I can't help but feel partially responsible for what happened in Volterra, somehow.

"Lighten up, people." Alice chimed in, trying to sound happy. She turned on the TV, but the News program that was on paralyzed us and our breathing, as we listened in mute horror.

"Something that Meteorologists have labelled as a 'phenomenon', a black hurricane/ tornado stronger than anything that our scales have recorded, is sweeping across the world, disappearing and reappearing in different locations in short periods of time over great distances across the globe. Coincidentally, homicide rates have skyrocketed to the point that even the safest of neighbourhoods are now dubbed as 'black'. Entire cities are being found drained of blood, and only a fraction of the population is turning up with bodies, and tests run upon mysterious piles of ash conclude that they were once human in origin. For the bodies to be burned up like they were, an extreme heat would be needed, and no evidence in the surroundings even hint at a low-scale fire in any parts of the area.

Experts are at their breaking point at these dangerous coincidences, and some experts agree that the two coincidences are indeed not coincidental. They are somehow connected, and nothing can be done about it until the cause has been addressed. Our scientific society is reverting back to its religious sides in times of terror, because nothing else seems to describe or explain this strange phenomenon….W.N.B.N. reporting live, Washington."

Well, the humans were on our trail. What were we to do? They described our enemy perfectly; the humans knew more than we did. It must be a vampire of some sort, possibly with the gift of fire; of course lightning might do the job. Weather!

"WEATHER!" I screamed out in the uncomfortable silence. "Think about it, this being, likely vampire, is uncontrolled and draining every life in its path, then ashes or burned corpses turn up, but no traces of fire. Lightning. The strange phenomenon how is it that 'it' is showing strange weather patterns that coincidentally seemed to be the next target area? It's a weather-gifted vampire!" I said with excitement. The more we knew about our enemy, the better we could defeat it.

"But, no matter how strong, it is still a vampire. It can still die." Catherine said with a strange, violent tone.

"How do you two know so much?" Carlisle asked with enthusiasm.

"I don't know, it just seems to fit, as if we've known all along, but have never pieced together the right pieces." I said, wondering myself that same question.

"Either way, it will be destroyed. It has been foretold." Catherine seemed to be enthusiastic, yet, a bit depressed.

"What's wrong, Catherine." I asked. I didn't need to be Jasper to be able to see that something is wrong.

"It's just…all of those lives, for something, someone, who can't control themselves, because of something from their past that hurt them. A life for a life is cruel, but millions of lives for a life is demonic. There's no need for it."

I looked over to Carlisle, and smirked. "Are you sure that Edward isn't your biological son, and that Catherine isn't your biological granddaughter? She seems to be thinking like you to a tee."

I actually cracked up a few smirks, in this dark and serious period of time. I was proud of myself.

"Are you sure that Bella isn't some relative to Emmett? His long lost daughter of something? You seem to be acting and thinking like Emmett would."

I shook my head with mock fury. I went over to Emmett and put my arm around his shoulders.

"I would be proud to be Emmett's great grandson at three-quarters his age."

Emmett slapped me on the back and laughed. Rosalie just rolled her eyes. As long as I was going…

"That would make you my step-great grandmother, Rosalie." I went over to her, surprise plastered on her face, and hugged her.

Everyone in the room was on the floor laughing by this point.

"You know I love you mom, but you know…Extended family is important too." I said, with an arm around Rosalie and another arm around Emmett. Serious atmospheres aren't what we need to keep together and beat whatever it is that we need to beat. We need to keep our heads held high, but our spirits and hope higher. We are family, and we can do anything.


	12. Chapter 12

_**My Immortal Sacrifice**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the books in her series. I write for enjoyment and to hear the enjoyment you have in your reviews.**_

**Chapter 12**

Catherine POV

How did Aaron think of a weather controlling Vampire? I was usually the one who came up with the good ideas, not that I am complaining, because I am not, I am just saying that it's about time that he started using his head.

I felt particularly close to Aro, for no reason that I consciously knew. I felt an overwhelming urge to call him, to inform him on our discoveries. I knew what happened in the past, which was that his companions were destroyed by my parents and me, but we needed to band together for this disaster to be eliminated.

"Ring, ring, ring" the telephone rang in my ear. I hoped that he picked up.

"Hello? Catherine?"

"Aw, how'd you know that it was me?"

"Modern technology, called call displays my dear. I know that you all have separate phones and therefore Id's. What may be the reason for such a pleasant surprise?"

"Aaron had a burst of intuition last night, after watching one of the programs for news for the humans. It's a weather controller, but can you still can't remember any more information to tell us?"

"My dear, I think that he's a demon-Vampire. I was reading up on some of my records that have been taken over the years, way too much to actually remember, and I found something interesting. Can you and a few of your family come up and discuss this together? We still need someone on your end to keep watching North America, but the only way to get this info properly is to see it."

"Let me discuss it with the family. We'll check it out, and either way some of us are on our way up there. We'll be there in a maximum of three days, if not, consider the worst. Ok?"

"Sure, Catherine, give my regards to the rest of the family, ok?"

"Ok, Aro. Bye!"

"Goodbye dear." Click.

"Guys? I need to call a family meeting for a while. Dining room pronto, please."

Within a few minutes, 15 to 20, the entire family were assembled in the dining room. Even Rosalie and Emmett held what they were doing for me, and by the states of their clothing and hair, it was quite busy.

"Ok, I called Aro with the information that we assembled, and we chatted for a bit. When I asked him about how his research was going, he said that he was sifting through the Volterra files on anything that strikes as similar. He said that he found a few, Vampire-Demons, and thinks that the only safe way to get the information is to go there and talk/research. The problem is, we also need people on the North American side to keep tabs. We need two other volunteers to go to Volterra with me, for safety, and group history research. Who wants to root through the Volterra libraries with me?" I looked around the group, but I already know who would be going, and who would be protesting. Cue parental protests in 3, 2, 1…

"Catherine, you can't be serious, going off to Volterra and…"

"Calm down, that's why I have three others. You all know that Aro has taken a liking to me, and it's best if we keep this as calm as possible, plus, I am really curious about this. I want to check in our armies too, while I am there."

"Who are you thinking about going with, Catherine?"

"Well, I'm actually thinking about the power balance. It wouldn't be fair to have the power on the side that is likely not going to get ambushed, for that reason; I'd like to split me and Aaron up. This would bring back bad memories for Edward and Bella, so they're a no go, Emmett and Rosalie would get bored of the library research quickly, so that's another group out, so I'm thinking Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and myself."

"Nicely balanced, Catherine. Aaron and your parents make quite the power topple, though."

"I know, but I have Alice and Jasper on my side, so between foreseeing what's going to happen, and controlling the people, I think that the power is neatly balanced. We can't split couples up; it would make us all more irritable than necessary."

"When do we need to get going?"

"As soon as possible."

"Catherine." Alice spoke up in a quiet voice that I barely heard. "You do know that you're leaving five party animals in the house alone without parental supervision, right?"

I used Edward's mind reading powers to see what Alice was seeing, and it wasn't pretty. I groaned.

"We're gonna have to set up some ground rules, apparently. Number 1: the house is to be returned to its original state before our group comes back home. Number 2: If the house isn't returned to its original state before we come home, I'll ship you all off to Volterra and lock you in the dungeons, making you feed from Rat blood for your grounding and misbehaving, it's a non-pre determined length of time which means you can be released when I think that you deserve to be released. Number 3: Never get cocky! I have the 24/7 video camera, so we'll know either way what a disaster the house turns out to be and you all get locked in Volterra, so honour rule number 1! Rule Number 4: Keep your eyes open! It is dangerous times, and if we are dealing with a demon, it gets even funnier from here, so watch your back and everyone else's too."

"Yes Mom." The other five muttered simultaneously.

"Thank you, this is serious. Can you all be ready to leave in five hours?" I knew that I had to give Alice a fair amount of time to pack her bags, and the empty ones too for her purchases. But she would buy them there too, if she could.

"Yup, you book the plane tickets now, or we'll have to ride coach." I saw her visibly shudder. I quickly picked up the phone again and dialled the airport, booking five tickets to Italy, first class, and went to pack.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright, Catherine?" My mom, dad and brother asked me for the hundredth time before I left. Didn't they have any faith in me?

"Oh come on, yes I'll be alright, yes I will call you when we land and when we get there, when we get more information and definitely if something goes wrong. Don't worry! Nothing will happen to us, I promise."

I rolled my eyes at their protectiveness.

"We have to leave or we're going to be late for our flight, guys." Hinting for my family to release me from their over protective clutches.

We got off of our flight after a long, boring, stinky human 6 hours. Ugh! Holding my breath hasn't been such a gift, but so uncomfortable.

"Is that Volterra I see?" I asked impatiently. I haven't been so far away from my four other counterparts, and it was making me uncomfortable being so blind.

"Yes, we will meet them just by the clock tower, and then they will lead us inside."

My mental connection with my parents means that I know everything that they know, unfortunately, and when dear Alice mentioned the Clock Tower, Bella and Edward's memories came flooding back, both points of view, of their tragic reunion. A cold shiver made me shift uncomfortably in my seat. Alice looked over to me with worry evident in her eyes; I tried to look back reassuringly to her but left her unconvinced.

After the drive to Volterra, and making our way under the Clock Tower, we were met by a group of the followers that we had set up before we left.

"Good Afternoon, Mistress Catherine. I've never seen a greater gathering of the undead in my many years of my life, and I thank you for the efforts that you and your brother put into this."

"It was the least that we could do, considering the demise of the Volturi not too long before that. We need to stick together to ensure our survival as a species."

"Definitely. Follow me; Aro is waiting your arrival."

"Catherine! What a pleasure! You're ride was uneventful, I hope?"

"Most certainly, Aro." We walked into his library, where he was waiting for us, books piled awry around him.

"Everyone's been behaving, I hope? I hear that more and more vampires are hearing about our safe haven, and our troops are taking them back here, and that they are making themselves useful. Have you been offering them the alternative for human blood? We should at least offer them that option, in case they feel the need to, in case they were ignorant that there is an option."

"Yes, yes, we will get to that in due time. We need to start discussing legends and the like."

"Ok, what Aaron thought of was a weather controlling Vampire, what is this about a demon vampire?"

"Demons are malevolent on their best days, and Vampires are bloodthirsty, but demons can not face the light of day; it's too pure, and Vampires are partially demonic and partially angelic, they are like hybrids. Demons don't crave blood, just to spill it and watch it cool. Imagine if a Vampire and a Demon were to be crossed, someone would have had to bite a demon by mistake, but where you'd find a Demon to bite would be beyond me, they've not been seen for thousands and thousands of years, they were whipped out with the evolution of homosapiens."

"What would be the motive for all of a sudden wreaking so much havoc?"

"That is something that we would have to ask the demon himself, Catherine. If I may say so, I am glad that Vampire kind has you and your brother, without you two we'd be lost."

"And without our parents, we'd be lost too."

"I'd like to show you a few of the old legends as they were recorded; actually, they're just compiled over here…"

We were distracted by ferocious growling echoing through the halls. All lights suddenly cut out, and an eerie silence descended over the castle.

I jumped out of my seat, expecting to see a few vampires arguing and fighting over something stupid like Emmett and Jasper often did, but I saw and felt nothing. I started walking at vampire speed in the direction that I heard the noise, but my anticipation grew every second that I kept moving towards the now silent distraction. Something felt off, and very wrong.

I walked right into the main reception area, and was met with the foul stench of spilled human blood.

"Aw, man! Didn't you guys just replace your last receptionist? Where are we going to find one on such short notice? What happened this time?" I asked nobody in particular, looking at the woman that was once our receptionist, now just an empty shell in a puddle of blood.

I looked up after the fine hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end. I was met by a pair of black eyes with red cat-like slits for pupils. Even to a vampire, they froze me in place. There was something more as I gazed into his eyes, though. His beauty made my breath hitch in my lungs. This being was a vampire to vampires, as the vampires are so beautiful to humans; this Demon-Vampire was the same to the Vampire population. I didn't think that you could get any more perfect than a vampire, apparently I was wrong.

His skin had absolutely no color, it wasn't pale like ours, and it was whiter than fresh snow. His hair around three or four inches long and wild; it glimmered a red, gold, silver and copper in the fluorescent lights above him. His body was extremely well toned and quite apparent. I took no notice of the rest of him, though, because I was trapped in the intensity of his eyes.

"Finally, my dear Catherine, you have come to me. Let us leave, I have much to tell and show you."

I heard growling behind me, and sensed people gathering near me. My eyes never left his, even as I tried to fight against his command to go to him.

In the end I had no choice, even if it meant my sure demise. I took several slow steps forward, until he encaptured me in his sweltering embrace. I guess it would make sense for a Demon, who comes from the fiery pits of hell, to be a little warm.

I watched, as if in third person, as his lips lowered to the sides of my neck and kissed me, taking small bits of skin in his mouth and play with it with his tongue. He lowered his teeth to my neck and bit down. They pierced my marble skin with ease, and I let out a moan of ecstasy. He had the best of both species: heat, beauty, talent, pleasure…

"CATHERINE!" I heard the familiar voices of my family and Aro scream to me at once. I couldn't hear them; I wonder if this is how Bella felt with Edward when he kissed her for the first time, the overload of senses, my mind reduced to a muddled puddle, and an overwhelming craving for more.

The screams and growls became more and fainter as he bit and kissed my neck. I looked at my surroundings and noticed that we were no longer in the castle of Volterra, we were on the move. He kidnapped me, right out from under my and my family's noses. Wow. The frightening part was that I didn't really want to return.

Alice POV

I was slightly frightened when I received this vision this time. That only happened if something bad was about to happen.

_I saw Catherine practically running down the halls toward some unknown noise, and then she met a breathtaking, pale creature. He beckoned her to him, she went slowly as if she was in a daze, and he wrapped her in a tight embrace and kissed her neck passionately, then bit her. She let out a moan of ecstasy, but this only drove him on. Was Catherine secretly meeting someone? That's when I saw us all behind her entering the doors to the main lobby. Our entire family and Aro immediately saw the dead body of the young receptionist, dead in a pool of her own blood on the floor. We growled at him, and tried to call Catherine back to us. She must not have heard us, because she didn't respond. Before we could react, he looked at us and smirked, winked, and vanished before our eyes. Even Vampires can not vanish infront of other vampires' eyes. He seemed to dematerialize right in front of us. _

"CARLISLE! WE NEED TO FIND CATHERINE RIGHT AWAY OR BELLA AND EDWARD ARE GOING TO MURDER US!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Immediately four other vampires appeared in front of me, asking me what's wrong?

"We don't have time for 20 questions; we need to find Catherine right away! She's in danger!"

"I was just in the study with her, she was fine."

I quickly sprinted off to the main lobby, where I saw that she would be in the vision. Everyone keeping in quick pace behind me.

I entered into the lobby and first I saw the dead body of the human receptionist. I looked up and saw Catherine in a passionate embrace with the strange being from my vision. She moaned with pleasure, and I growled ferociously and loudly, hoping to catch her attention.

The _thing_ looked back at me in response to my growl; he winked and smirked, bit Catherine again, then disappeared right in front of me like in the vision.

Fuck, where did Catherine go? I don't need psychic vision to know that Bella, Edward and Aaron are going to kill me.

Something must have alerted them already that something was deadly wrong, because my cell phone rang in my pocket. I looked around to the rest of the group with a panicked face; they still wore shocked and grieving expressions as if someone just died in the family.

I looked at the call display; I didn't need to see to know that it was Edward and Bella.

I picked up my cell phone carefully and pressed the talk button.

"What's wrong Alice, something's wrong, I can't feel Catherine any more, and I can feel something's wrong, what is it Alice, please, tell me that she's alright?" Bella was hyperventilating, crying, and I could hear Edward in the background trying to calm her down, with an edge of hysteria in his voice too.

"I was too late, I saw it too late…I tried…" I said with a tiny, quiet voice as I collapsed to my knees in defeat.


	13. Chapter 13

_**My Immortal Sacrifice**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the books in her series. I write for enjoyment and to hear the enjoyment you have in your reviews.**_

**Chapter 13**

BellaPOV

(backtrack to before the incident so I don't loose you)

It is so not fair that Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme get to go with Catherine to Volterra, but then again, I don't think that I would be able to take the pain from the last time that I was there. Now we were pouting around the house, since she banned us from a party unless we could straighten it up before they got home. We're the parents, it's not fair, and we're supposed to make the rules. There's not even an Alice to torture us in our misery.

"Sigh" I let out a bit overdramatically. Edward rolled his eyes at me, real mature.

"Real mature, Edward. Roll your eyes at your bored wife."

"It's only four hours until school starts, why don't we make ourselves busy by having a more active role in our education?"

"I don't know if that's as bad as the boredom or worse. It was mediocre when I didn't have to listen to the thoughts of all of those perverts, now it's downright nauseating, even for a vampire."

"Yes, maybe you understand what it was like for me when I would cringe or growl when you were going to Forks High. It's worse when it is a woman that you love in a non-physical relationship."

"I'll only agree to go if I can play with their heads a little."

"You know that Carlisle will be giving us the mature speech again, and me the responsibility speech for being nearly 120 years old and not stopping you."

"But how's he to know? Emmett and Rosalie would be more than eager to go along with this type of amusement, and Aaron doesn't like to socialize much, he's too much like Jasper in that manner."

Edward just shook his head at me and rolled his eyes again.

"It's off to school we go to torment the poor humans!" In pure Alice fashion, I danced up the stairs and into my room. If I wanted to dazzle the humans well, I wanted to be dressed to dazzle them before they see my eyes.

After three and a half hours of applying make-up, forcing myself into Rosalie's dresses with her help, and trying to do something with my hair, it was nearly time to go.

"Thanks for the help, Rosalie. I appreciate it; you really are going to stop their hearts looking like that! Ready to mess with some human heads?"

"I haven't done it in so long that I think we're gonna start a little contest, ok? The one with the most human puddles in their count, kept by the husbands, with Aaron to make sure that they stay honest, wins."

"Yes, let's go, the husbands might not like this very much."

Sitting in the school parking lot, my husband expressed his distaste again. "I don't like this, other guys flirting with you like this." He said with a pout.

"Please don't tell me that you're jealous, Edward. It's a bet, how many bets have you, Jasper and Emmett made that the wives don't like? Did we say a thing to stop you?"

"No." he said, resentfully.

I got out, leaving him pouting in his precious car. The stares I was receiving made me a bit uncomfortable, their thoughts were downright XXX, but regardless, Rosalie just soaked up the attention like a sponge, making her more confident about our bet.

The classes before lunch flew by faster than I thought they would. In no time, we were sitting in our lunch table, waiting to start our bet. It felt odd not to have the entire table filled up with family. I wonder what they're doing right now.

"Ok, you have the entire lunch hour to collect your queue, and the most wins. Go!" Aaron cheered us.

I picked the first one that I saw, and he reminded me a little like Mike Newton. I shivered at the disgusting thought, but continued anyway, it was my bet.

Lucky for me, he was a little too like Mike Newton, he was already making his way over to me, glaring back at Emmett, Edward and Aaron as they glared at him.

"What's your name?" he asked, confident, as he leaned on the table using one arm, right beside me.

"Catherine Masen, why?"

"I'm Jason; you're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Horror and dread washed through me. I tried to identify the source, the whole while starting into the eyes of that human. I could see, with the intensity of my maternal thoughts, that I was nearly melting his mind trying to identify what was wrong.

He collapsed onto the floor at my feet as I identified the source of the horror. I couldn't feel Catherine's link anymore. She was missing! Something was wrong.

"Something's wrong with Catherine! I can't feel her anymore!" I screamed as I ran out the doors of the cafeteria a bit too fast for a human, but I didn't care. I ran out to the car and sat in the passenger's side in the front, and whipped out my cell phone.

I dialled up Alice and put my shaking hand to my ear to hear. I felt Edward get in beside me, rubbing my back and telling me to calm down. I didn't notice that I was hyperventilating, and shaking like a leaf.

When Alice picked up, before she could get in a hello, I started ranting.

"What's wrong Alice, something's wrong, I can't feel Catherine any more, and I can feel something's wrong, what is it Alice, please tell me that she's alright?"

There was a long silence, and I feared the worst.

"I was too late, I saw it too late…I tried…"

"Tried what?" I asked in a whisper.

"To stop him, and call her back. I was too late, though. He already had her." Alice was sobbing; I could hear shuffling in the background.

"Who's he?"

"A man with paler skin than ours, shaggy hair highlighted with silver, gold and copper, muscular, beautiful beyond comparison to a vampire. I think that it was the Demon-Vampire."

"It's got my baby girl." I whispered/cried. Edward stiffened beside me, eyes wide with fear.

"He just dissolved before our eyes, with her in his arms. She didn't hear my screams, any of our screams. She was dazzled too bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the vision a few seconds before it happened, but at first I thought that she was sneaking off to see a lover, I have to show it to you three later, but the look in their eyes didn't seem like that of hostage-master. I ran to intercept, but we were too late, he already had her in his arms."

"Alice, when can you be home?"

"Three hours, using a private jet from Aro."

"Make it fast, Alice. We need to talk."

We both hung up, and I collapsed with sobs. Edward wasn't even there to comfort me; he was grieving too, just as much as I was. My baby girl was gone, taken by the Vampire-Demon, not knowing what he'll do to her. I swear to get her back, though. We never should have split up in the first place, we could have locked her mind from him, but we were too far away to use such influence.

Aaron, Emmett and Rosalie came over a few minutes later, wondering what was wrong.

"The Vampire-Demon took Catherine right out from under the group, even Catherine. She didn't have a chance, according to what Alice told me. They disappeared right infront of them, unable to do anything."

They gasped. I saw the emotions sweep across their faces.

"Yeah, I know, but can you imagine what they feel over in Volterra, having this been done right in front of them, and with Jasper's emotional expression? They'll be here in about three hours, Alice is going to show me the vision she had, and she tells me it was quite sensual."

"Catherine? Sensual?" Rosalie asked, confused. That isn't usually her personality.

"By the sounds of who she got abducted by, yes, Catherine, sensual. I think she compared him to a vampire for humans, a vampire for vampires."

Rosalie sighed longingly. "Wow."

"I don't know." I said, truly. I didn't know anything anymore. "We don't know why he abducted her, and if he will return her to us. I just don't know."

I looked over to Aaron, who was unusually silent. He probably felt the repercussions the worst, he was closest to her out of the four of us. He just looked defeated and broken.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I 'awoke' in a beautiful room. It was dark, but I could still see the ancient beauty that proudly flaunted itself to anyone who would see. It had roman arches facing towards a balcony, with curtains flowing gently with the warm breeze. Now that I looked, it seemed to be from a different era, one of less cares, just survival and power. It was such a change from what the modern world called beautiful.

I heard footsteps come outside my door, knock thrice, and enter. It was the magnificent being that whisked me away here. The intensity of his eyes, and the love radiating there, knocked me back. How could this stranger love me so intensely, more so than any love I have seen in my family, so soon?

He smiled, and walked out to the balcony.

"Will you join me, Catherine?" He asked sweetly, in a voice indescribably beautiful and soft.

I lifted myself, carefully, and made my way beside him. I felt like a clumsy human beside him.

"I feel the need to explain myself. I am Aamir. I have been waiting for you since the dawn of time, Catherine, my love. I am indeed a demon and vampire." He stopped, gauging my reaction. I just looked at him timidly, trying to implicitly get him to continue. I was genuinely curious now. He didn't sound like a monster that would kill thousands just to see them die and bleed, killing thousands of innocent and non innocent vampires for no reason that I could see.

"Do you believe in an after life?" he asked, staring into my eyes. I couldn't think at all when he did that, but I tried.

"I don't know. I would like to say that I do, but the vampirism has confused me. I think that there is an after life for humans, something fades from the shell as they die, I think that the object that disconnects from the body lives on, not necessarily in that form, maybe that's just a mode of transport. For us, this is our afterlife; it is what we make of it, horror or paradise. Our human life was our first life. Of course I am not sure of anything, though."

He reached over, slowly and tenderly, and brushed the back of his hand across my right cheek. I leaned into his hand, relishing in the warmth and love. Nothing can compare to this, I didn't think that I would find this connection, or bond, so strong or early in my lifetime. As soon as he called me to him, I could feel an eternal bond connecting us with love; it's as if I have known him forever, even before I was given this vampire life.

"Why do I feel as if I have known you forever?" I asked, gently.

"Because you have. If I tell you the story, you have to keep an open mind, alright?"

"Sure, I'm a vampire and you're a vampire-demon, anything else can't be too far fetched." He just laughed at my comment, it sounded like the air, the water, the earth, beyond comparison or description. Just like everything else about him.

"Have you heard anything about the Archangels of creation?" his face was serious, pleading with me to understand.

"Yes, when I and my brother were born to my parents, and they found out our powers, they called us the archangels of creation, left and right hands of god, why?"

"Because it's true. In the endless universe, darkness abound among the endless sky of tiny stars already created, there was no life, he created his angels, and two that could be trusted above all else, his archangels, left and right hands. Together, they created a place that would be paradise, showing beings created in his image everything that he knew.

Unfortunately, half of his angels separated, hungry with power. What I didn't mention earlier was there were three archangels of creation, but only two were his hands. The third Archangel got jealous, and created a war. Many angels died in that war, until he was imprisoned. You were one of the casualties, taken from us too early.

I was torn. I had taken the opposing group, but loved you so intensely, and couldn't fight against you in battle. I tried to fight for him, but keeping an eye on you closely. I was watching too close, though, and wasn't paying attention. I was about to get decapitated, but you took the sword through the heart for me, and died in my arms.

In my anger, I slaughtered three quarters of the army that I had once sided with. They were imprisoned then, for trying to overthrow the power, but I was sided with them, and I got banished too. For our punishments, we got turned into despicable and evil creatures, the demons.

I protested, crying out for you, but to no avail. Your brother, Aaron, hated me with a passion for taking his sister from him. I had to find you before they did, or you would be lost to me forever.

It became a race, but my kind was banished from the light, his love. I had to find a way to brave the light.

Through many rituals, and group discussions, I finally found the answer. I went about creating a type of dark spirit that shared control of the body with its inhabitant, the Vampyr.

I offered myself up to that spirit, and it took it gleefully. The fusion of dark spirit and fallen angel; demon, made what I am today. Enhanced beauty from the angel, blood cravings and need to spill blood from the evil of demon and dark spirit to fulfill my empty shell with some life, in any way I could. I wondered if I could brave the light now, or transmit this gift. I took my first step into the light, hoping that it would work so I could find you.

You can imagine my excitement when I felt the warmth of the light on my skin, only then did I look down. I had human like skin, pure white in color, but I did not care. My skin shimmered in the light; I still can't figure that one out. Only later did I discover that I was indestructible, ran faster than light, use my beauty to my advantage.

I didn't want to go back to the others that were banished like me, because they would try to get this ability too, and it would be devastating to have them rule the world and kill everything that you worked so hard to create. I took asylum in the light, even though I was colder than stone and glimmered in the light.

I began to think about where I could find you, the only way that any of us would have seen you would be to reincarnate you into a human, find you again, and revive your angel spirit within you. I had to go amongst the humans and look for you.

After millennia, I found you. You had kept skipping human bodies and lives, all exactly what you looked like, awaiting for the one to take you back home. I knew the only way that I could keep you for all of eternity beside me was to bite you, to infuse you with the dark spirit that I had. I did bite you, begging for your forgiveness as I bit you, and the fire of the venom that the dark spirit created in my body began to spread through your veins, attempting to stop your heart and create room in the body for the other spirit. When the heart stops, it is then that the two are fully fused, and they can live together in harmony without the hindrances of the human body." He paused; I just looked at him with a newfound admiration. I was hearing the story of the first vampire; Carlisle would absolutely die if he could meet Aamir, hearing this story.

"What is the venom, though?"

"It is the dark agent that calls dark spirits to the human body; it calls one that is compatible with the spirit of the human, to fuse with."

"I guess that it makes sense that way." I muttered, wondering how I didn't think of that myself, and how plain and ordinary I seemed to be beside him. I wonder if this is what Bella felt when she was around Edward, human and vampire.

"Don't be sad, my dear," he put his hand on my cheek comfortingly.

"I was just thinking about my parents' relationship when they were human and vampire, I was wondering if this is how my mother felt beside my dad."

"Like how?"

"So plain, stupid, ordinary, compared to this beautiful, magnificent being that was good at everything, and loved without condition. Of everyone to love, why me?"

He shook his head gently, as if scolding me.

"Catherine, my love, You are the only one that I see, how beautiful you are physically and mentally; how you love to have equality, and how you punish others to defend the lower person, how beautiful your personality is, how giving you are, and loving, lovable. If your parents had the same relationship, then they would understand everything, your brother on the other hand…"

"I can deal with him. When can I see my family?"

"Whenever you like, as long as you never leave my side again."

I looked into his eyes, they were sincere and serious. I was drawn to him, his lips, and his love. I didn't notice that we were coming together until his lips met mine softly. They were so warm! My cold hand snaked its way up his neck and into his hair. He locked me in an iron embrace, and began kissing more passionately. I parted my lips against his, and he did the same.

If there ever was a heaven, this was it. I collapsed, weak in the knees, but he held me tight against him and continued kissing, as if this was the first time that he saw me in millennia, oh wait, it was. How could I ever have forgotten this man?

I broke away, needing air, but remained un-breathing until the excitement died a way a bit, and when I did start breathing, I was still gasping so hard that human lungs would have collapsed.

He just held me there, in his arms, cradling me and rocking me. What a reunion. I noticed, as I thought about everything that I learned and that I didn't feel so whole since I could remember, not like this.

We remained like that for hours, until I felt he pull to call my parents, knowing that they would be devastated at my disappearance.

"I have to call my family, they would be devastated that I disappeared with what they think is a mass murderer."

"Are you referring to the multiple deaths that are occurring around the world?"

"Yes, they think it is you killing entire towns of humans and whipping vampires off of entire continents."

"It is not me; it is the one who brought us all down with him, that devil."

"Does he have a name?"

"Yes, but you must not speak of it, it is like a summon to him, it attracts his attention. I think that he knows that another Archangel is on earth, and he is looking for you and your brother. He wants out of his bondage."

"Ok. I'll protect you from my family of vicious vampires."

"Honey, they couldn't destroy me even if they wanted to. The fusion of demon and vampire makes me indestructible, literally."

I laughed at my stupidity again, and patted my pocket for my cell phone. It wasn't there.

"I lost my cell phone; do you know where it is?"

"It's on the night stand."

"Thank you."

I walked back into the room and grabbed my phone, and made my way back to Aamir.

"One last question, if you bit me, how did I end up in this body?"

"Aaron found you, and took you from me. He reincarnated your now Archangel-human-vampire spirit into a human mother a few centuries in the future. But, unfortunately, with the vampire blood, you needed the body to be part vampire too. Hence your parents. Aaron refused to leave you, so he incarnated himself with you as twins. He made himself vampire by entering the body of a human-vampire child, now the two of you are Archangel-human-vampire highbred.

There's something else, as much as I don't want to tell you, I must. You refer to me as a vampire for vampires, and the transformation of human to vampire works the same way for us. I refer to it as a ladder pyramid: Humans on the bottom rung, vampires, and angel. The next step on the pyramid is, on the bottom rung, are the hybrids, human-vampire, vampire-demon, demon-angel. The next step is the ones like me; human-demon, and vampire-angel. The second-last step is those like you; thrice infused: human-vampire-demon, human-vampire-angel, vampire-demon-angel, and demon-angel-human. The last step is the quadric-infused: human-vampire-demon-angel. The confusing part is the jumping of rungs, like you and your brother; you two are angel-human-vampire. You can mix the steps, like demon is higher than human, but angel is higher than demon, and vampire is between human and demon. You don't have any demon in you, and if I bit you to transform you, you would become the quadric-infused, and the first of her kind. You would entirely jump the wrung that I am on, because I am higher than you, my demon beating your vampire, my vampire beating your human, a wrung defeats the others only if they are adjacent, like the only one that you trump me on is your angel beating my demon, since you have no demon there's nothing to beat my vampire. Do you understand any of this?"

"A little bit, I would be even stronger than I am now if you were to bite me, right? Infusing into me demon?"

"Yes, but it isn't that simple. Have you been explained the pain from transforming from human to vampire?"

"My family and I share a strange bond. My dad, Edward, can read minds, and we can read everyone's mind because we share that talent. We share eachother's talents when we are in eachother's presence. I control fire, my brother ice, mother; Isabella, controls people with suggestions. Our connection links us telepathically, so I know the pain that Edward and Isabella went through, Edward more so."

"That pain is nothing compared to transforming, or jumping, the higher wrung. The first transformation is the easiest, pain wise. Jumping to the demon wrung would be three times as intense as the pain from transforming into a vampire, going from demon to angel, if you aren't already angel, is the highest amount of pain that you can imagine; nobody has made it so far. I would be surprised if you made it through the demon transformation."

"After I call my parents, we need to talk about that more; I do live forever as vampire, but I can be destroyed. As a demon, I can't be destroyed at all, right? I can't be taken from you again."

I picked up the phone again and dialled Bella's number. I hoped that she would be with the rest of the family by now, it would make explanations earlier.

It rang twice and someone picked up. My mother's voice came on the other end, hysterical and panicked.

"Catherine? Is that really you?" She asked, it sounded like she was actually praying that it was me. I heard screams in the background, the rest of the family must be there, and I heard Emmett, Esme and Edward's voices screaming in the background.

"Yes, it is me, Catherine. I am fine, mom." I sighed, they were really worried. "I have a lot to explain to you all, but you need to come to me, I can't come to you, it's too dangerous for me."

"Is it the demon-vampire that's the danger?"

"No, it's another. He's actually protecting me." I thought about it, but I didn't know where I was.

"Where are we?" I whispered to Aamir. He laughed and held his hand out to me, to give him the phone. I handed it to him, curious.

"My name is Aamir, yes I am he, I had to, and we would have all lost her if he got his hands on her. Actually, he was right behind me; if I didn't get her when I did she would have been lost. I know you're vampires, that's what Catherine wants to explain. We're in a secret place, I can send for transport for you all, but you can not know the location, not even she knows. It's an ancient and protected castle. Yes, bring everyone, pull Carlisle out of the hospital for a while, it will be worth it. She's safe, as long as she stays near me. Yes, Alice, you can bring all the clothes you want." He paused for a moment, putting his hand on the mouthpiece.

"You never told me that she was psychic, Catherine."

"It slipped my mind." I shrugged. He laughed lightly and returned back to the phone.

"Yes, you can stay here for as long as you want, I think that would be the best idea, keeping you and her safe. I have to explain that when you get here. I'm sorry, Alice, that was the only way to keep her alive. Forgive me, Alice." He rolled his eyes as I faintly heard Alice screaming at a mile a minute, likely chastising him for the way he whisked me away.

"Yes, Alice, it will be sent in seven hours to give you a chance to pack. Yes, it's safe. The windows need to be that dark so that you can't know where you're headed. Just trust me, Alice, and trust Catherine. It's for the best. Sure, here she is." He handed me back the phone, grinning wildly. He looked so cute with that grin.

"Alice?"

"Catherine! Do you know how bad you scared me? I'm going to kill you both when I get there, it's a promise. I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Ok, tell my family that I love them, everyone, ok?"

"She loves you guys, says she'll see you soon!" Alice screamed a bit too close to the phone. I had to pull the phone from my ear as she started screaming.

"I gotta go pack now, ok? Bye Catherine."

"Bye Alice." And we hung up.

I sighed contently.

"I love you, Aamir."

"I love you too, Catherine, more than you can imagine or comprehend."

"I believe that my dad said that to my mom too. I guess like mother like daughter, huh?"

"If that's true, I'm sure we'll hit it off superbly, and completely understand eachother."

"I don't know about that, It's my mother I'm worried about, she's a bit overprotective of me, I am her baby girl, Aaron is Edward's little boy."

"The only being that I'm worried about it Aaron. I hope he doesn't remember anything from his past lives, or this will be very difficult."

"I'll keep him back myself. As a team, we're unstoppable."

"I hope so, Catherine, I certainly hope so."

_**My Immortal Sacrifice**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the books in her series. I write for enjoyment and to hear the enjoyment you have in your reviews.**_


End file.
